


Show Me How to Live

by jordanpf93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanpf93/pseuds/jordanpf93
Summary: Sendak and his galra have been defeated, but an old foe threatens the peace that the paladins have brought to Earth. But the paladins also have their own demons to face. Keith's feelings for someone on the team may prove to be more than he can handle, Lance struggles between his duty to Voltron and his love for his family while Allura, Coran and Shiro keep a secret that could be the downfall of them all.





	Show Me How to Live

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is going to be begrudgingly canon compliant. I wanted to finish the Voltron story the way that I would write it. Please feel free to leave feedback, positive and negative. It's going to start a bit slow, but I promise it's going to pick up quickly.

Explosions rocking around him jerked Keith out of the chaos of his sleep. The whole room shook as he jerked awake, crying out in distress and drenched in sweat. As he swung his legs over his bed, reaching for the knife hidden under his pillow he realized that the room was no longer shaking. It never had been. He relinquished his grip on the handle of the blade, cradling his head in his hands and releasing a deep breath, choking back a sob.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him lately, even though the war with Sendak and the galra had been won a month prior. It shook him to the core that even in the safety of his own room, he couldn’t find peace. They had brought peace to Earth, peace to the galaxy, hell, even unity among species to the galaxy, but Keith couldn’t achieve that peace within himself. He stripped off his black t-shirt and tossed it aside, the fabric being too drenched for him to be able to comfortably lay back down in it. He considered strongly going down to the training deck, but he knew that his mother and Shiro would both give him grief for it in the morning.

He considered stripping his bed and replacing the sweat-drenched sheets with clean ones, but before he could begin the task, he heard a light knocking on his door. He perked up, eyebrow raised in amusement. He was sure he knew who it was. Nightly visits these days were also not an uncommon event. It seemed that Keith wasn’t the only one who was having trouble readjusting to being back on Earth.

Keith hit the button on the panel next to his door and it flew open to reveal a familiar Hispanic boy. Keith appraised Lance in his blue pajamas, carrying a bedraggled brown teddy bear. Keith snorted. Ever since they had made it home, Lance had dragged it with him everywhere saying he would never ever let Teddy go again.

“Can’t sleep either?” Keith asked, stepping aside to allow Lance entrance to the room. Keith scratched behind his head and tried to conceal how pink his face was turning. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had cleaned up after himself. His favorite jacket was hung up on a hook by the door, but dirty clothes scattered the floor along with several books and other various items were strewn about carelessly. Lance yawned, shaking his head.

“Not a bit.” Lance said quietly. Keith wasn’t surprised that Lance had come to him. Sometimes Keith went to his room, sometimes he, Hunk, Pidge and Lance all ended up together. It seemed that despite everything the four of them had accomplished together, they were destined to feel unease at every turn. To never feel safe again. The thoughts unnerved Keith as he watched Lance sit on the edge of his bed. “Where’s Kosmo?”

“I think he’s spending the night with Pidge.” Keith said offhandedly, taking a seat next to Lance. “She’s been having a hard time too.” Lance nodded sadly. It was too dark to tell, but Keith was sure that if he could see, there would be an overwhelming amount of sadness in his eyes.

“Keith?” Lance whispered, turning his head to face him. “Do you mind if I spend the night here tonight?” The question caught Keith off guard. The only times they had ever slept over in each other’s rooms were when all of them were present.

“Uh…” Keith said contemplating Lance’s question. He knew Lance had to be giving him the most pleading, pitiful look and even in the dark it twisted a knife into Keith’s insides that Lance was hurting enough to even ask.

“Please?” Lance asked, a mild hint of desperation creeping into his voice. “I can’t sleep alone.” Keith knew how he felt. His nightmares had been getting exceptionally bad lately. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to sleep. But if his presence could bring Lance even some small semblance of comfort, then he would do it. Whatever he could.

“Sure, Lance.” Keith said softly. “Just don’t drool on my pillow.” Lance scowled at Keith and Keith chuckled even though he couldn’t see the look Lance was giving him.

“I don’t DROOL.” Lance whined as he plopped himself down onto Keith’s bed, snatching one of his pillows and pulling it over to himself to lay his head on. Keith shook his head and walked over to his closet to grab a spare blanket. He had become vaguely aware of how the moisture of his sweat and the air conditioning in the room had made him colder than he had expected. To his surprise, Lance was already snoring by the time he made it back to bed. He sighed in mild irritation. It was going to be a long night.

********************************************************************************

Keith woke the next morning, surprised that he had made it through the night without having another nightmare. He was slightly less surprised that Lance was still in his bed, flat on his back, sprawled out with his arm in Keith’s face with his mouth wide open and snoring. Keith sighed. This was never going to happen again. He moved as quietly as possible, gingerly moving Lance’s arm so that he could crawl out of bed and head down to the training deck. At least that was the plan until his stomach started to growl at him, reminding him that food was an important part of staying alive.

He groaned inwardly. He knew that the Garrison’s mess hall was going to be packed right about now. Ever since they had opened their doors to civilians that had been displaced, the Garrison had been making due with organized chaos, which was to say mainly just chaos. Keith had no real desire to be around that many people, but there was no other way he was going to eat and he was sure at least Hunk would be down there to distract him.

It had been no surprise that Hunk had taken up residence in the kitchens once the galra threat had passed. Keith had been especially impressed to see him in his element, barking orders at the galley staff and the food had been vastly improved upon since he and the others had been students there. One person that he had wanted to see very much was Allura, but she was nowhere to be found these days and it seemed that even Coran had no idea where she would be. What he did know was that Shiro was usually in her company, but he was too wrapped up in some “top secret” thing that was going on to be any help.

Keith would never admit it to anyone else, but the real reason that he wanted to speak to Allura… Was because after everything that the Paladins of Voltron had been through, Keith could finally admit to himself that he had feelings for Lance. Unfortunately for him though, Lance seemed to flirt with everyone since the day that they had met and that didn’t exclude Allura. Judging from what Keith had witnessed before the final push against Sendak, Allura seemed to return those feelings now.

Keith remembered seeing Allura approach Lance as he was climbing into Red the last time before they had finally defeated the galra, telling him to be safe. He had seen the look in her eyes as well as the look in his. Even Lance’s sister, Veronica, had commented on the reciprocation of Allura’s feelings for Lance. If Allura’s feelings for Lance were real, then Keith knew he would be cast aside. It’s what Lance wanted, right? And who wouldn’t want Allura. She was beautiful, strong, courageous. Fiery. Of course, Lance loved her. He stood, shaking his head bitterly. He wasn’t sure he could stomach eating anything now.

“Keef?” Lance mumbled, still dazed from sleep but looking up at Keith as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Keith turned his head slightly.

“You’re awake.” Keith said tenderly, looking down at the beautiful boy that he loved. “How do you feel.”

Lance sat up, still rubbing his eyes. Sometime during the night, Lance had discarded his own shirt and Keith couldn’t help but admire the exposed parts of him. His chest, his shoulders, his abs, lean but taut. Keith looked away, blushing. “Better.”

“Good.” Keith said as he sniffed at a t-shirt he had picked up off the floor. Clean enough. He slipped it on over his head and grabbed a pair of running shoes and his sweatpants, changing into them quickly. “I’m gonna grab something to eat. I’ll meet you down there?” Lance nodded in response, but said nothing. Keith gave a short nod and left his room. Keith honestly hoped that this didn’t become a new normal. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to share a bed with Lance before he lost all of his sanity and confessed his true feelings.

By the time he made it down to the mess hall, it was as packed as he had expected. Still though, he felt a sense of gratitude wash over him when he saw Hunk handing out freshly cooked meals. Hunk’s gaze met his own and he watched as a grin spread over Hunk’s face and he waved at him. Keith smiled and waved back, ready to turn and head down to the training room before a pint-sized person collided with him.

“Whoa, Pidge!” Keith cried out, catching her before she hit the ground and helping her right herself. “What’s the rush?” Pidge frowned at Keith and he recoiled, unsure of what he could’ve done wrong.

“Come on! I’m starving!” Pidge exclaimed as she grabbed Keith’s hand, taking off at a run towards Hunk.

“Pidge, the line is back there.” Keith protested, though still letting her drag him towards the mess deck.

“You think Hunk didn’t have food set aside for us already?” Pidge asked with a mischievous smirk. Keith shrugged and followed her lead. Unfortunately, before they could even make it to Hunk, alarms blared. Red lights flashing brightly, the sound of the horns blaring in their ears. It took several seconds of silence before Keith and Pidge watched all hell break loose.


End file.
